Sivis Sasis
Sivis Sasis (The Void Trio) are the main anatagonistic group in the original Darkspell. They are a group seeking world domination, and attempt to destroy all the Higher Powers for their cause. The SS is an incredibly powerful group, and has many subordinates. At it's head, however, are three incredibly powerful members. The leader, Amirs Brecils, aged 62 is a Shadesi user of incredible strength, and a melee fighter. He wields two katana, Sol (Light imbued) and Lun (Darkness imbued). He is shown to have a short temper. Amirs was killed when Ros, Sarah and Agetha sacrificed themselves. The second, Cilvris Armis, aged 56, is a Reifac user of (again) considerable strength. He is a ranged fighter, and uses a nine pointed copy of The Star of Destruction. This star has taken great damage, and has had many of its points torn off by Ros. He is regarded to be the weakest member of Sivis Sasis by some, but still has power great enough to cause most to fear him. The last member of Sivis Sasis' command triad is Ernis Icris, aged 45. He is a Dracim user of impressive strength. He seems to fall between Amirs and Cilvris in terms of power, but he uses his skills masterfully. However, the full extent of his strength has likely not been revealed, and he could even be stronger than Amirs. He was capable of forming a hurricane. He wields the Gradins, two wrist mounted weapons capable of forming energy blades or shooting energy bolts. These weapons cannot harm the user. He is shown to be lazier and more laid back than the other members. He also places a lot of emphasis on grace and finesse, believing that victories should not be won on power alone. History At the outset of the game, nobody has a clue who Sivis Sasis are. However, Cilvris Armis quickly shows up to assault Ros, Zeimas, Marth and a group of Paladins. The group manage to escape to The Site, however. Ian Helios witnesses this spectacle, and this causes him to meet Ros for the first time. Cilvris later makes an appearance to stop Ros from saving Prephen. Some time after this, Amirs Brecils attacks Agetha and threatens her with death, forcing her to work for him. However, this is soon undone. Later on, many of the protagonists are captured by Ernis Icris. The protagonists share a dream state for a while, and when they wake, Ernis attacks. The group manage to make a narrow escape. Cilvris makes his third appearance after Ros kills Marth. He then fights Ros and Admotio, who win to some extent. He makes his escape, though. Some time after this, some of the protagonists are confronted with Sivis Sasis. After Ros kills the resurrected Andrew Valos, Amirs shows up and murders Huras, the current Paladin Grandmaster. At Huras' funeral, a small amount of the protagonists, including 5 shard holders and Ros are confronted by Sivis Sasis. Many corrupt Paladins attack them, and the command triad soon shows up. The protagonists actually manage to fend Sivis Sasis off, however. Soon after, Imperis descends into chaos as Sivis Sasis engage in a massive battle with the protagonists. However, Ros is sent away, and Sivis Sasis easily overpower their opponents. Ros shows up, and destroys both of Ernis' weapons. Sivis Sasis call on their army which collides with the allies of the protagonists. Ernis is enraged, and makes a massive hurricane. In the end, Ros, Sarah and Agetha sacrifice themselves to stop Sivis Sasis. However, their efforts were partially in vain, as they only managed to kill Amirs. Ernis and Cilvris escaped, and fled the city. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. IO then revealed itself to be the real leader of Sivis Sasis, and killed Inceptious. IO seems to have escaped. Abilities Amirs Amirs uses incredibly powerful attacks. He uses brute strength to crush everything that gets in his way. His dark is slightly more powerful than his light, now being of the Dracian element. The abilities he has shown include; Lasers: Amirs is capable of firing powerful lasers from his swords. Giant Lasers: Amirs is also capable of making giant lasers, which seem to be much more powerful. Energy Shockwaves: Amirs is capable of firing powerful energy shockwaves from his swords. Invisibility: Amirs can make himself invisible. Teleportation: Amirs is capable of teleportation. The limits of this are unknown. Absolute Destruction: When Amirs was enraged, he destroyed everything in close proximity. This involved making everything explode in a burst of light and darkness. Cilvris Amirs mostly uses his Star to fight. He rarely uses anything else to fight, and is extremely weak in close quarters. The abilities he has shown so far include; The Star: Amirs can control The Star from a distance, making it fly around in complex patterns. Energy Rays: Each of the nine points of The Star can shoot energy beams of its respective element. Vibration: Cilvris can vibrate The Star outside of the visible spectrum. He also appears to be able to hide the beams coming from it. Rainbow Disk: Cilvris is capable of forming his energy rays into a rainbow disk which surrounds The Star. The disk has been shown to be able to cut through heavy metal slugs and stone with ease. Super Speed: Since getting the True Star of Destruction, Cilvris has been able to make it fly at ridiculous speeds, though his accuracy wasn't exactly up to par when he fought Admotio Targas and Indigo Dracian. However, his star adapted to the new elements present in the New Realm, proving that he had never had the Star of Destruction at all. However, he can make it go faster than in the Old Realm due to his air powers. Pocket Dimensions: Cilvris has been shown to create portals to his own personal pocket dimension. Ernis Ernis uses his Gradins to fight. However, he was shown to fight with his own power in the fight with Zeimas and Johan. He used many elements, and appeared to fight with great skill. His Gradins have been destroyed, however. He has also shown an ability to control the element Antimatter. Although he was once Dracim, his element in the New Realm is a very strange one: It is 'Undefinable', as he has equal and powerful control of Water, Fire, and Electricity. The abilities Ernis has demonstrated so far include; Elemental Manipulation: Ernis appears to have great control over all the elements he uses, being able to block some of Marth Valos 's attacks with a single wall of antiearth, though this may be due to the inherent power of antielements. Illusions: Ernis is shown to be capable of creating powerful psychic illusions, using poison and heat as a medium to make them stronger. Bolts: Ernis is capable of firing off many different bolts, including lightning, fire and mud bolts that harden on impact. He can also utilise antilightning, antiplants and presumably all other antielements. Hurricane: Ernis has shown himself to be capable of creating tropical cyclones, by creating moisture and heat. With his new boosted electricity, fire, and water, he can make these more powerful, and even instill lightening into them. Platnis Platnis is an old member of Sivis Sasis who was thought dead. He was a half-dragon, but the new realm stopped him from doing so. Formerly Heavasia, now Ligia. His abilities are not very-well known as of now. Known Members of SS *Amirs *Cilvris *Ernis *Nix *Tao- Tao is a dark soul which transferred his soul into the body of a former White Task Force member, gaining possession of the WF member's body. Later, he met the group known as Sivis Sasis. He is now working undercover to uncover the secrets that the friends of Ros knew. However, he was never considered an actual member of the group by the trio that control it- They were merely using him as a tool.